The present invention relates generally to a detection system for monitoring specified safety eyewear being worn by individuals for whom the wearing of such eyewear is required in certain circumstances. The invention is specifically directed to the apparatus for detecting specified safety eyewear being worn by persons who are passing through an entryway into a designated area which requires that persons who are in the area are wearing the specified safety eyewear and for sounding an alarm when the specified eyewear is not detected on a person who is passing through the entryway into the designated area. The invention is also specifically directed to a detection system for preventing the starting of electrically driven machinery by a person who is not wearing the designated eyewear for that machine when attempting to start the machine.
Many types of detection systems have been developed for detecting persons who are approaching or passing through entryways to specified areas. More specifically, detection systems have been developed for discriminating between persons who are authorized to enter a specified area and those who are not. One such system discriminates between a person who is wearing a small metal object and a person who is not. This system can only be used in circumstances where the wearing or not wearing of a small metal object is tightly controlled such as in certain types of institutions. Another type of detection system provides a warning if the fastener of a garment which is worn by a person is not properly fastened in an environment where the fastener must be closed to ratify safety or sanitary requirements. None of the prior art detection systems are capable of detecting safety eyewear or distinguishing safety eyewear from conventional eyewear. Up to the present time, the monitoring of the wearing of specified safety eyewear by persons entering a designated area or for operating a designated machine is accomplished by visual manual inspection. A full time guard must be employed at the entryway to a designated and supervisor in a work area must maintain a constant visual to ensure that safety eyeglasses are worn by operators of certain types of machinery. In spite of extensive education and the proper use of safety eyewear and the threat of disciplinary action for violation of safety eyewear policies violations of eyewear safety policies continue to occur throughout industry. These violations inevitably lead to eye injuries. The slight inconvenience of wearing proper safety eyewear is a small price to pay to avoid the pain suffering and loss of production for an individual who had sustained an eye injury due to the failure to wear proper safety eyewear. Even if the individual is conscientious about using proper safety eyewear most of the time this is all negated when an injury occurs during one careless moment when a person forgets to have his or her safety eyewear when entering a designated area or is in a hurry or only intends to stay in the designated area for a short time.
These and other difficulties experienced with the use of safety eyewear in industry have been obviated by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the invention to provide an automatic detection system for safety eyewear which will sound an alarm when a person who is not wearing the specified eyewear attempts to enter a designated area within which use of such eyewear is required.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an automatic detection system for safety eyewear which will detect the wearing of specified safety eyewear by persons of different heights who are entering a designated area within which use of such eyewear is required.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an automatic detection system for specified safety eyewear which is being worn by a person who is operating an electrically driven machine for which the wearing of specified safety eyewear is required when operating the machine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an automatic detection system for specified eyewear which is being worn by a person who is operating an electrically driven machine which prevents the machine from being started by a person who is not wearing the safety eyewear which is specified for that machine.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an automatic detection system for specified safety eyewear which is being worn by a person who is operating an electrically driven machine which cannot be started by a person who is not wearing the specified eyewear and which will automatically shut off when that person leaves the machine.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.